Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, a control method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
An increasing number of companies have been replacing information on paper media with document data in recent years for the purposes of efficient work and saving resources resulting from not using paper. For example, many business forms used in companies have undergone such replacement, and because business forms output by a backbone system in particular are output in an enormous number of pages and incur a huge amount of operation costs, business forms are being actively digitized. In addition, as a form of managing and performing various kinds of processing on work data on server computers, cloud computing systems have started to become widespread. Access to web pages of cloud server computers from browser of client computers via the Internet and browsing of business form document data digitized on the web pages by users are considered. Further, use cases in which such business form document data that users browse is edited and printed according to work flows are predicted to increase.
For editing business form document data digitized on web pages, a program for controlling an editing process is necessary. Here, editable spots of business form document data and calculation relations between pieces of business form document data (for example, a relation between unit value data and total data) differ depending on business form document data, and thus a control program dedicated to business form document data is necessary. For this reason, there are problems of high costs and low productivity to be solved.
Adobe Acrobat can convert documents in Adobe PDF, Microsoft Word, and other formats into a fillable PDF form that includes interactive form fields. In addition, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-190432 discloses a business form output checking server with which a client browses and edits business form data on a browser.
However, when data edited in business form document data is related to other data in terms of calculation, it is necessary to update the related data after editing the foregoing data according to the relation. In the case of the fillable PDF form generated by Adobe Acrobat, a calculation relation has to be manually set. In addition, according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-190432, after the client completes editing on the browser, business form data in a database is updated to the edited data, then an overlay output process is performed again using the updated data, and thereby browsing edited data and updating of related data are realized. Thus, the overlay output process and a process of converting data into an image form that can be browsed on the browser need to be performed, and therefore time is taken from the completion of data editing to updating of the values of related fields.